dallas_stars_jersey_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile main
Complete Dallas Stars Jersey Reference A Brief History This wiki exists to provide details and a visual documentation of the evolution of the Dallas Stars hockey jersey. Its scope is limited to the years in which the team has played in Dallas and covers the authentic on-ice jerseys issued to the team. Because of the nature of jersey production, this wiki also covers the retail counterpart to the team issued jersey. The Canadian made retail authentic jersey adds removable paper hang tags and a branding label to the inside collar, but is otherwise identical to those that are team issued. The team have worn a number of distinctly different jerseys and the amount of variety is surprising. There are the obvious differences, such as the overall design of the jersey during each major era, but there are a range of other details that probably only die-hard collectors find interesting. This wiki attempts to catalog the full range of details with photos and descriptions that make them as clear as possible. The Jersey Eras Broadly speaking, there have been five distinct jersey eras covering 12 different styles of home, road and 3rd jerseys. *'Era 1: the Inaugural Season (2 styles - home, road)' **Texas shoulder patches added to the existing Minnesota NorthStars jersey **primarily monochromatic jersey colors in black or white **the green colors are very bright **numbering and lettering on dark jerseys is layered green on black on white **narrow color bands on sleeves and tail in black, green and white *'Era 2: the 1990's (2 styles - home, road)' **Essentially the same design as Era 1, with the following notable differences: ***The word "Dallas" added above the Stars crest ***the green colors are darker ***numbering and lettering on dark jerseys is layered white on green ***wider color bands on sleeves and tail *'Era 3: the Early 2000's (3 styles - home, road, third)' **the entire jersey reflects the shape of the lower half of a five pointed star, in green, black, white and gold **crests remain the same as the previous era *'Era 4: the Late 2000's (3 styles - home, road, third)' **primarily monochromatic jersey colors in solid black or solid white **simple "Dallas" wordmark arc eventually replaces Era 3 crest on all styles **narrow color bands on sleeves in black, gold and white *'Era 5: the Current Era (2 styles - home, road)' **primarily monochromatic jersey colors in green and white **the green colors are lightened somewhat ("Victory" green) **adds laces to collar **narrow color bands on sleeves and tail in black, green and white Additional Features There are additional features that differentiate jerseys of the same or similar styles. These features can span eras as well. Some of these features aren't readily noticeable and some can't be seen without inspecting the manufacturer's tags inside the jersey. *'Branding' **The branding marks on the jerseys have changed from season to season. Brand marks include: ***CCM (manufactured and licensed under The Hockey Company / Sport Maska / Reebok) ***KOHO (manufactured and licensed under The Hockey Company / Sport Maska / Reebok) ***RBK (Reebok logo) ***Reebok (wordmark) **The embroidered brand logos also have changed in appearance through the years, in color, design and placement on the jersey. *'NHL shield' **The embroidered NHL logo changed in the 1999-2000 season, from an orange shield on a black field to a silver one **The logo changes again after the lockout season, so that the letters "NHL" cross from lower-left to upper-right (instead of upper-left to lower-right). **The NHL shield placement on the jersey has also changed over the years. *'Materials' **A material known as Air-knit was used on 100% of the jersey body for Pro Authentics (model 6100) until Reebok introduced their EDGE system in 2007. **Reebok EDGE jerseys also came in two varieties: X-trafil (model 7187, aka the "1.0") and Air-knit (model 7287, aka the "2.0") making up the primary component. Reebok EDGE 1.0 vs. EDGE 2.0 Reebok introduced the EDGE jersey at the 2007 All-Star game in Dallas. That prototype model served as the basis for the 2007 - 2008 season's league-wide jersey refresh. All of the new jerseys were made primarily from a new material called X-trafil, which most players quickly rejected because of its tendency to wick moisture away from their bodies and into their gloves. Mid season, the league began replacing this new material with the earlier Air-knit material. In addition to some minor changes in the fitment, the material composition is the fundamental different between what became known as EDGE 1.0 and EDGE 2.0. * EDGE 1.0 ** Primary material is X-trafil ** Size tag in collar shows 7187 A ** Hang tag (retail) shows 7187 * EDGE 2.0 ** Primary material is Air-knit ** Size tag in collar still shows 7187 A (no change) ** Hang tag (retail) shows 7287 (updated to reflect the differences) Sources Information for this wiki was compiled from multiple sources, both online and physical. Where discrepancies were found, the visual records were used. *MeiGrayGroup for photos of Dallas Stars on-ice and game issued authentic jerseys, listed by season *Getty Images for photos of Dallas Stars hockey games, listed by date *NHL Uniform on Wikipedia - for historical overview of hockey jersey branding *CCM (ice hockey) on Wikipedia - for historical details of CCM jersey branding *Reebok on Wikipedia - for historical details of Reebok jersey branding *The Hockey Company listing on Reference for Business - for historical details on the relationship between Sport Maska / SLM / CCM / The Hockey Company *Jersey Collecting by Brian LeBlanc on Blogspot - for historical details of the Reebok EDGE jersey *Mike Modano Authentic Jerseys collection by Modano1973 - for photos of jerseys (includes Minnesota jerseys) *NHL Uniform Database for jersey illustrations, listed by major design changes *SportsLogos.net for jersey crest and shoulder patch illustrations, listed by major design changes